The present invention relates to a plug-in system for holding at least one object in place in the interior of a motor vehicle. The system includes a holding element for holding the object in place and a receiving element for mounting the holding element, wherein the holding element can be connected with the receiving element by way of a releasable connection.
Such plug-in systems are known. They allow the use of interchangeable inserts, which can be configured, for example, as a cup holder, eyeglass compartment, ashtray, multimedia holder or the like. The known systems are generally fixed in place in the motor vehicle. For this reason they can fail or be damaged in the event of an overload or careless handling.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to make available a plug-in system for holding at least one object in place in the interior of a motor vehicle, which system is not susceptible to damage caused by overload or careless handling.
This and other objects are achieved according to the invention by a plug-in system for holding at least one object in place in the interior of a motor vehicle. The system includes a holding element for holding the object in place and a receiving element for mounting the holding element, wherein the holding element can be connected with the receiving element by way of a releasable connection. An overload protection system is provided, which has a spherical element provided on the receiving element, a plate element that interacts with the spherical element, and a receptacle for the spherical element of the retractable receiving element, which receptacle is configured on the plate element.
As a result of this configuration, a plug-in system is created, which can deflect without failing in the event of an overload or careless handling, and which can subsequently be brought back into its position of use.
According to an advantageous further development, the receiving element essentially has the shape of a hollow, straight circular cone having a ring-shaped bearing body with a spherical mantle surface, disposed on the base surface of the cone. Such a receiving element can be produced easily and in a simple manner, and guarantees the desired functionalities.
According to a preferred embodiment, the hollow, straight circular cone is provided with a rounded-off tip, which forms the spherical element. In this manner, simple production of the spherical element can be implemented.
In order to guarantee precise reciprocal alignment of the individual parts of the overload protection system according to the invention, the receiving element and the plate element are mounted in an essentially tubular housing, according to an advantageous further development.
In this connection, it is advantageous if the bearing body of the receiving element is mounted on the one end of the tubular housing in a deflectable manner such that the spherical element extends into the tubular housing and that the interior of the receiving element is freely accessible from the face side of the housing. This allows easy deflectability of the receiving element, on the one hand, and, on the other hand, simple connection of the receiving element to the holding element.
Preferably, the housing is closed off with a lid at the other end. In this connection, it is advantageous if the lid can be fixed in place on the housing by use of a snap connection. This particularly allows easy and simple mounting of the lid on the housing.
According to a preferred embodiment, the plate element supports itself on the lid by way of an elastic O-ring. In this way, the lid can draw back slightly in the event of an overload, and thereby release the receiving element.
For attaching the plug-in system according to the invention in a motor vehicle, it is provided, according to an advantageous further development, that hooks directed toward the outside are provided on the side of the lid facing away from the housing, which hooks form a torque-proof bayonet connection with related recesses in a functional support that accommodates the housing and is configured in the motor vehicle. As a result, not only can the housing be mounted in the motor vehicle in an easy and simple manner, but it can also be quickly removed again, if necessary.
In order to be able to conveniently connect the holding element with the receiving element or to separate it from the receiving element, the holding element can preferably be connected with the receiving element by way of a releasable snap connection. Furthermore, the holding element has a radially projecting extension, the outer contour of which is adapted to the inner contour of the receiving element.
It is advantageous if the releasable snap connection is formed in that at least one locking tab for engagement of the holding element on the receiving element is provided on the extension.
In order to be able to easily separate the holding element from the receiving element, the locking tab can be brought into a release position by way of a manually activated button, in which position the holding element can be taken off the receiving element, according to a preferred embodiment.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.